


Ichor Shards

by SundialSith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Actually its Benjamin, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin doesnt know how to cope in general, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Friendship, Faked Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obi and Ani are around the same age, Obi-Wan doesnt know how to cope woth jetlag, Obi-Wan's birth name is Ben, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Palpacreep, Qui-Gon Lives, Romance Mystery, Sorta a fusion of the two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundialSith/pseuds/SundialSith
Summary: Jedi are the secret practitioners of magick. They keep the world as we know it safe. But when evil strikes home, the two greatest heros of the Order will come face to face with the darkest entity of our time. And it's not their bad flirting techniques (or at least not fully!)





	1. flavoured leaf water

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend drinking dandelion tea with this. It tastes great, also I drank like 5 cups when writing this, so it might work with the mood.
> 
> EDIT: Formatting issue with italics fixed!

Anakin doesn't like tea. Or at least that's what he mutters under his breath when tossing five boxes of different teas into his shopping cart.

He doesn't like tea. He despises it. His best friend, however, has jasmine and Darjeeling flowing through his veins instead of blood. Obi-Wan has tried to get him to share the obsession, but Anakin can't stand it. It's just flavored leaf water, obviously.

Except dandelion tea, he recalls while looting a box of it, that he'd taken a liking to during the last few months. Not that he'd admit that. Anakin makes the mental note to finish what he has of it before Obi-Wan gets home.

His cart squeaks as he moseys down the aisle. _Rosemary, rue, alder, lemongrass, _he repeats in his head.__ Anakin hadn't taken the time to pick up the shopping list his roommate, Ahsoka, so helpfully wrote out for him. _ _____.

He snorted, wondering what he must look like right then. Whispering rubbish and buying twice his usual amount of supplies than usual; at least the shop's owner, and most of the employees, were aware of who Anakin was. Just because the Jedi's existence was conscious to the city of Coruscant didn't make the order any more elusive.

No one quite knew what the Jedi were, other than an elite organization backed by the government, that altogether kept people safe. If it wasn't for their official status, they might as well be a cult.

 _Cultists don't need to buy their own herbs,_ Anakin thought sarcastically as he compared prices of rosemary. _Or pay four thirty-seven for them, ne zch!_

It's not like Jedi got paid, not really. Anakin repaired cars and motorcycles at the garage, Ahsoka (although still being in high school) waited tables at the pizza place on fifth street, and Obi-Wan shelved books for the library at his college.

He scowled at that. There was no reason, in Anakin's mind, that Obi-Wan should be perusing a higher degree. What good would it do him? Yes, he studied ancient history and philosophy, which might help with his assignments within the order, but was it really worth it? _Perhaps_ , a more rational part of his brain suggested, _that you are just jealous of his absence._

The grip on his cart unconsciously tightened. Anakin wasn't jealous. Just frustrated his best friend was spending the semester in Asia instead of being with him. It was simply unfair.

"Good afternoon, Ani!" A pleasant voice interrupted his seething. He hadn't even noticed the cashier he'd been standing in line for, he was so deep in thought.

"Hi, Padmé," he smiled genuinely, unpacking the cart. "How're you?"

She shrugged. "Tired. I was up late with a paper. You?"

"Not much. Ahsoka has me hooked on Star Trek again, so that's something."

Padmé hummed, scanning his fourth box of tea. "I wish I had time to binge watch. Finals are brutal."

There was a vibrating in Anakin's pocket. He took out his phone, and saw the caller ID as 'SNIPS'. "Mind if I take this?" He gestured. Padmé nodded, and he stepped to the side to answer.

"Ahsoka, I'm at the grocery, can you--" A shuffling sound interrupted him, and he frowned. "...Ahsoka?"

"I need you home right now!" She finally responded, shouting into her end. Her tone was frantic and distracted. "Shit, shit!"

Anakin had to keep himself from screaming back in panic. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Just, get here-- gah dlugar pambt ugear -- please!" Ahsoka's voice was being overtaken by static.

"Ahsoka? I'll be there, hang on!" The call actually hung up from her side, suggesting a technical malfunction. _Or someone else took her phone._

Padmé was already standing there with his things bagged, a sympathetic look on her fair face. "Go. You can pick them up later, I understand." Anakin nodded, thankful in that moment she knew he was a Jedi, and jogged to the parking lot.

 

\---

 

Before now, Anakin was annoyed by the movie trope where the hero struggles with his keys to open the door. But after spending several agonizing seconds to find the right key and get it in the lock, taking a detour to drop them as well, he finds the trope accurate.

Once he bursts open the door, for a second all he can concentrate on is his own panting breath and his heartbeat hammering in his ears. The apartment, at first glance, shows no signs of an altercation. Anakin jerks his head around, but sees no Ahsoka, thus spriting to her bedroom, and his heart drops.

For a moment, all he can see is a seventeen year old girl who ran away from home, lifeless and floating three feet above the floor. Not just his roommate and best friend, but an innocent child. And it hits him that he could've prevented it, had he been there, been stronger, something.

And then he burries those feelings as he is drawn to reality; he can do something right now.

Kneeling down, he presses his find to her pulse point, finding it normal. She is otherwise unresponsive. _A magickally induced coma,_ Anakin realizes.

No one quite knows what the Jedi are, and it should stay that way. The world doesn't need to be exposed to the infinite realm that is magick. And Anakin Skywalker, fire specialized Conjurer, is one of the two most powerful in their Order.

He takes a deep breath, and tries to pick up on the magickal trace of the sorcerer that did this. Cursing, he hits a block in the trail. _Dlvgar ol ors oi._ The person who did this was strong - and shadow specialized, that was obvious. With nowhere to turn yet, he guided Ahsoka's body to lay on her naturally disheveled bed.

His phone began to vibrate again suddenly. It made Anakin whince, thinking of the last time it had rung. But this time, the caller ID read something completely unexpected.

"B-ben? Obi-Wan?" his voice is astonished and full of uncertain joy. "Are you-- is this really you?"

A deep, exasperated sigh followed, and it somehow made happiness fill Anakin's insides. "Yes, it is really me. You need my help, by the way."

"I do?" Obi-Wan was an Augur, and was a master at divination and seeing the future. Getting calls and messages about something he'd need in the future was quite normal.

"I can find the trace on Ahsoka's body, as it should still be lingering for another day or so. The coma is also temporary, given that we can reverse it."

"Yeah, um, you're nearby? I thought you were still abroad?" He was puzzled, relieved, and shocked all at once. Ahsoka would be fine. Obi-Wan was talking to him. _Things would be okay?_

"My term just ended," Anakin could hear his smirk over the phone. "I thought you were counting the days?"

Obi-Wan was also sassing him, it seemed. "I've been busy, missed a few days. When will your flight get in?"

"Tomorrow morning, three-twenty or so. I'll have to wait until three thirty-fourty two for the taxi to arrive, though." He paused. "I've missed you very much, Anakin."

From Benjamin 'Obi-Wan' Kenobi, that was the equivilant of saying he loved him. Anakin, needless to mention, blushed from within out. "I missed you too, Obi-Wan."

There is a brief moment of content silence, before Obi-Wan interjects, sounding embarrassed. "So, I will, erm, see you soon then. At your apartment?"

"Yeah, um, sure. Yeah." Anakin tries to banish his emotions and remember the situation; his friend is unconscious, after all. "See you soon then. Bye."

 

He decides he'll take up insomnia again, because trying to fall asleep seems wrong, everything considered. He ponders going back to the store to pick up his groceries, and maybe it's the circumstances, or the sound of Obi-Wan's voice, but he could go for a cup of tea right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enochian translations, (that I'm really bad at since the last time I learned Enochian it was 2 years ago):
> 
> ne zch: holy Force. Like saying "dear god".
> 
> gah dlugar pambt ugear: spirits give [unto] me strength
> 
> Dlugar oi ol ors: give this to darkness. Equivilant to "damn it".
> 
> \--
> 
> Please ask questions, give feedback, and point out mistakes! Thanks :)  
> And check out my tumblr @ yallneedrevan!


	2. the sleeping situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I really enjoy writing this fic and can somehow get chapters out this fast

It was only after situating himself on the floor of Ahsoka's bedroom to monitor her, with a cup of what was certainly not tea, did Anakin allow his mind to wander back to Obi-Wan.

In actuality, Obi-Wan and Anakin hadn't talked in months. Obi-Wan was not exactly the most financially stable, and upon deciding that he would be doing some intense travel during the semester, he essentially gave up phone services all together. Being off the grid, his cell would do him no good anyways. So they had little interaction other than the occasional post card.

This lack of contact left Anakin with a strange emotion, as if half of him was missing. They were like a team. Partners. _But not dating, of course,_ he thought bitterly. _Oh, amma ol monons._ That wasn't for lack of trying. Anakin was just a bit timid when it came to his love life, and Obi-Wan had a habit of repressing things he couldn't understand, like attraction. They seemed to be getting somewhere with it before Obi-Wan embarked, though, talking about their feelings and all.

Anakin shifted the makeshift bed of blankets he'd been lounging in and caught eye of Ahsoka, her state causing a deep wave of guilt.

Being the life specialist that she was, it was unsurprising she was having this reaction; vines and vegetation had begun to grow around Ahsoka, springing from the carpet and wrapping around her caramel skin. 

It was a kind of defense mechanism. Many Jedi would enter healing trances after confrontations or simple overexeration, and sometimes the element they specialized in would help "defend" their unconscious body. For instance, when Anakin had tried a trance, a ring of fire appeared around him, setting off the fire alarm and engulfing his bed. He'd not attempted one again after that.

 _I sincerely doubt she blames you for this,_ the rational part of his brain (that sounded suspiciously like a certain redhead he knew) said. _If anything, she most likely blames herself for not applying her defense training properly, despite her abilities._ Anakin connected to this, and could sympathize with the feeling of not being strong enough. The feeling that he had even now regarding the situation. He made the mental note to assure Ahsoka that no one condemned her for this or doubted her talents.

 

After who knows how long, spent keeping himself awake and occupied, Anakin's silence was blessedly interrupted.

There was a hasty sound of the door being unlocked and successfully pressed open, and uneven, almost drunken footsteps following. A thud from baggage being dropped to the floor intermingled too. Anakin shot from Ahsoka's room and saw a very exhausted and jetlagged Obi-Wan, who gave a weak smile to his friend. 

"Honey, I'm home," Obi-Wan snarked with newly regained energy, and Anakin met him in a tight embrace. It was warm and lovely and everything they'd been missing. Anakin inhaled the man's scent - _cheap whiskey, fresh paper, pinecones, and home_ \- like it was water on a desert planet. _I'm not letting him travel ever again. At least not without me._

"You'r mawking it har'd t' breawth," Obi-Wan muffled into Anakin's shoulder. The taller man laughed nervously and let his grip slack.

Now in closer proximity, Anakin was honestly taken aback by his companion's rugged appearance; his red-blonde hair had grown quite long and he seemed to have the beginnings of a beard, but not one thick enough to cover the blossoming (and adorable) freckles dotting his cheeks. He looked, to Anakin, like some sort of scholarly mountain man. It was incredibly attractive. 

"Sorry. It's just... really, really great to see you."

"Likewise, Ani." This made Anakin flush; he loved when Obi-Wan called him that. "It is incredibly good to back, with you." _With you._

"I assume you have no problem crashing on the couch?" Anakin grinned. "Unless you want to share my bed. 'Sup to you." 

Obi-Wan blushed a tad himself. "The couch is fine for tonight, I'll probably not get much sleep before my damned circadian wakes me up anyways. But first," he clapped his hands together. "Where's Ahsoka?"

 

Kneeling down beside the girl's bed, Obi-Wan placed a hand a few inches over her neck. It was, other than the heart itself, the easiest place for him to lock onto, seeing as it housed a major artery. Anakin could only watch on in awe.

Blood magick was rare for even the Jedi. To be specialized in it, many subscribed to the rumor that you had to have witnessed death or bloodshed at an early age. This was mostly bullshit as far as Anakin knew, and Obi-Wan always would joke that he was "just special" when confronted by gossiping initiates about it.

The truth just seemed to be that Ben 'Obi-Wan' Kenobi, Augur and blood specialized, was known to be one of the two most powerful in the Jedi Order for good reason. Whatever was a catalyst to his devotion and skill was a mystery.

"I'm picking up on more than one trace, Anakin," Obi-Wan spoke suddenly, suprise evident, but not worried. "I can only follow one of them, the other is too... faded I suppose, maybe hidden."

Anakin nodded slightly only to show acknowledgment. "Follow the stronger one."

The redhead continued in silence, brows furrowing after a few minutes. "Ne zch..."

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked urgently.

Obi-Wan removed his hand and sat back, exhaling deeply. "The good news is that I have an idea where to find our perpetrator. The bad news is I'm fairly certain that they're a Warlock. Of the Sith."

The emotional toll of merely saying those words was evident. When Obi-Wan was sixteen, his adopted father was murdered by a Sith - the first Sith Warlock to appear in hundreds of years. 

"...Is it reversible? Ahsoka's condition?"

"I expect so," he said, hoisting himself to his feet. "We'll have to do a reanimation rite using a sample of the Warlock's blood, which entails tracking them down. Though I assume that can wait for the morrow."

Anakin chuckled. "Yeah, you look totally drained. Don't worry, I am too."

The pair exited to the living room, and Obi-Wan was about to lay on the couch when he paused, looking to his friend. "I, um, well it's late and, my back hurts from the flight and, c- could I take you up on the offer to sharing your bed?"

Anakin felt his heart flutter and he struggled to contain his joy -- _shit, you're going to look like some obsessed freak, page ol gah purgel_ \-- "Of course, yeah! I'd, erm," He paused for a moment, collecting himself. "I'm cool with that. Just beware that I have a meeting to wake up at eight for."

He hummed, following him towards the other bedroom. "The mayor, again?"

"Palpatine is more than the mayor, he's like my dad or something. But yeah," Anakin collapsed onto the large mattress. "Mayor Palpatine. I'm sure he'll be excited to know you're back."

Obi-Wan gave a sour expression. "I don't trust him. But he's _your_ surrogate parent, so I won't complain." He sat next to him on the bed, gazing at Anakin and smiling fondly.

He blushed in response. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy to be back." Obi-Wan answered too quickly, and turned to the opposing side. "Goodnight, then."

Anakin glanced at the wall clock. "More like good morning. Either way, sleep well."

For the first time in a long time, both of them did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enochian translations:
> 
> amma ol monons: curse my heart
> 
> ne zch: holy Force. Liking saying "dear god."
> 
> page ol gah purgel: rest, my spirit of fire. Basically a proverb to calm himself.
> 
> \--
> 
> Please ask questions, give feedback, and point out mistakes! Thanks :)  
> And check out my tumblr @ yallneedrevan!


	3. spring the trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternative chapter name for this is "what not to do when you are low on sleep".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a different tone, cause it's mostly from Obi-Wan's POV. I'm a little unsatisfied with it but I think it turned out okay. Also why is Barriss so hard for me to write, like I think her characterization is off but it's almost like it's how I view her character so lol  
> ALSO: if you think the convo included between Palps and Anakin was short, there's a reason for that, plot wise.

As expected, Obi-Wan woke up to an empty bed. Equally as expected, he hasn't slept-in long, and felt the weight of fatigue more than ever. But it didn't take long for his mind to wander away from his lethargy and towards the present situation; The idea of a Sith taking another from his life made Obi-Wan nauseous.

He had only been 16 when witnessing his father and mentor, Quin - more correctly known as Qui-Gon - die in his arms. A Sith had attacked them both, and pierced Qui-Gon through the abdomen with an disenchanted blade. The Warlock had been killed, by Obi-Wan no less, but the impact was still there; the Sith had returned.

They'd not even been able to bury his body. The building that the incident took place in had caught fire, thanks to the fire specialized Sith, and burnt down. 

_Don't dwell on the past or future, it won't help._ Qui-Gon used to say things like that, when he was a boy consumed by anxiety from untamed visions. _The irony is that the same mantras would be used to get over his death.._ He shook his head and tried to ground himself.

Obi-Wan then decided to check on Ahsoka - he knew the chances of something actually changing were slim to none, it was more for his sake - and noticed a buzzing sound once within her room. Frowning, he saw that her sleek cellphone was on the floor beside her, vibrating to notify an incoming call. He bent over and picked it up; _Call from "BAERRISS." I believe that is her girlfriend, unless something has changed._

He decided answering and explaining was the best course of action.

"Hello, Miss Offee."

There was no response for a second. "... Augur Kenobi? Where's Ahsoka?"

 _Maybe I should have thought this through a bit more._ "I... regret to report that she was assaulted -"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"- By what we have gathered to be some sort of Dark Magick user, if not a Sith. She's currently unconscious, and probably will be until the effects are reversed." Obi-Wan knew how horribly impersonal and cold he must be sounding, but didn't change his tone. This couldn't be given it's emotional due, not right then. "We will inform the Council once we have a... better handle on the situation."

After gaining composure, Barriss asked quietly, "May I see her? Is she still at her apartment?"

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied impulsively. "I'll be here, any time today is fine."

 

Barriss came as quickly as she could to the apartment, looking studious as always but in a way that was a tick off. Her clothes were wrinkled and her socks slightly different shades of black. No one else but Obi-Wan would've caught this, as he was more in-tune with the emotions of others, for multiple reasons.

She had ended up just standing in the doorway of Ahsoka's room for a while, silent, either holding back tears or trying to contemplate how the circumstance had come to be.

"Is she safer here than at the Temple?" When Barriss did talk, it was merely a whisper.

Obi-Wan nodded, despite the girl not looking in his direction. "We can't move her, not now. It could potentially damage her body itself, or worsen the condition, not to mention alert her attacker of her location. The last thing we need is a Sith finding the Temple."

"I see."

More silent moments passed. "You can spend some time alone with her, if you need it. All I advise is being gentle."

She entered the room and slid the door halfway shut behind her without another word, and Obi-Wan collapsed into a chair. _It isn't fair on her to deal with this. Not even for a Jedi. Saanir a zch..._ Mention of the Temple also reminded him of the predicament of how they would tell the Council this startling news. 

_At the next gathering,_ he decided, which was later that week. The Jedi were secretive and traditional. If he called an emergency gathering, for which they had no solid evidence of it being a Sith, it would simply be an uproar.

Suddenly, he became nearly paralyzed from a spike of mental energy. The physical reaction was intense - sweat poured from him out of nowhere, a weakness spread across his body - but it was nowhere near the pain within his head. It was not usually so consuming.

A new vision was manifesting. A big one. And Obi-Wan could only close his eyes and give himself to it.

\---

The Mayor, per the norm, was delighted to see him. Anakin always found meeting with the man to be refreshing, and looked forward to their talks. But today his mind was all over the place with happiness and anxiety alike. "You seem cheerful today," Palpatine commented, sitting down across his desk from Anakin.

"Obi-Wan came back from from his trip last night." The joy lit up Anakin's face unabashedly, grinning like an idiot. It was true, and he wouldn't deny it; Obi-Wan made him a happier person.

"Already?" He sounded surprised, although something seemed to lie underneath it, that Anakin quickly discarded as a voice crack. "How exciting. Is he well from his trip?"

Anakin pondered that. He actually hadn't asked much of Obi-Wan's trip. "I think so. He's not _not_ good, so..."

"And Ahsoka? Is she fairing well?" 

He shifted uncomfortably. "She's, um, a bit under the weather, I guess."

The man looked at him with a knowing look. "My dear boy, you know that you can tell me anything."

 _He already knows most about us, there's no harm in sharing this particular thing._ Anakin sighed, giving in. "She was... attacked. By a magick user. And in a coma now, kinda, until we can track down whoever did it and reverse the incantation."

Mr. Palpatine, to the relief of the younger male, only showed sympathy and not disgust or rejection. "Who would have do such a thing? Not another within your order, I hope."

"We think," Anakin briefly wondered if this was information he could share, "That it was a Sith, or at least someone under the control of one." 

\---

Later, he would scold himself. He'd go all out on how chasing after a Sith Warlock - no, _Witch_ \- alone, based solely on a vision is the most suicidal thing any Jedi in the history of magick could ever do. Obi-Wan did have the common sense to call Anakin about it, though.

"I'm driving down to the mall. It's important, can you meet me there?" He hesitated. "I can explain more later, but it's about that trace of the Sith that attacked Ahsoka."

"Yeah, I'm not to far from there, anyways. Be careful for me?"

"Of course." Obi-Wan was always touched by things like that that Anakin said to him. He'd always been taught to let his emotions and attachments go, as is the technique for many of his skillset. "I saw your tea collection. Were you saving up for me, or did your tastebuds gain some class?" Jitters rattled inside him, and he had to change the subject to keep his focus.

He pulled into a parking space while Anakin was sputtering on the other end. "I, um, might have, well-" Obi-Wan laughed genuinely.

"I'm kidding. Well, maybe not about your taste buds gaining class. Oh, you should know: Barriss came over earlier to see Ahsoka." He opened the car door, standing to talk and enjoy the slight breeze. Despite the calm atmosphere, anxiety brewed in his stomach. _Here we go._

Anakin began to respond, saying something about the relationship progressing between the two girls, but Obi-Wan wasn't listening

He was too busy admiring the hand that had come from behind to asphyxiate his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enochian translations:
> 
> Saanir a zch - by the Force
> 
> Check out my tumblr btw! I post lots of Star Wars and sci-fi stuff, including fic updates! @yallneedrevan


	4. desperation and rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan lowkey hates himself bc emotions are tough to deal with, he gets the kind of jetlag I do, and Dooku just wants friends
> 
> UPDATE, 9/15/17: changed title to go with trend of others, ie 3 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week was rough, schools back soo  
> That's why it took longer lol
> 
> This chapter was surprisingly difficult to write, actually. Lots o plot. I hope it's good!
> 
> Next chapter will be from Anakin's pov btw.
> 
> (Also have I ever mentioned this jetlag shit is kinda based on true events?? Lol)

Going into this, Obi-Wan had accepted the fact that no matter what happened, he was probably going to end up unconscious.

Which wasn't exactly a bad thing, if you think about it. Sometimes you just need to sleep that jetlag off. And when you wake up well rested, tied up in an unfamiliar darkened room, you suddenly question all of your life choices. Just like normal people.

A burning emptiness wrapped around in his gut, squeezing tight as he fully realized the consequences of his actions. _Deodamnatus, I am such a fool._ He did something stupid based on a gut instinct he had - practically rule number one in the Jedi handbook of what not to do. What did Obi-Wan expect? To be fighting the same monster that killed Qui-Gon, somehow avenging him again? He supposed he could cut himself some slack, when thinking of his vision: _Manipulation, pain, and insidious darkness crawling under the skin of the world, and only too late would it realize of its deadly infection. And unnatural, corrupt eyes  
_

_I did one hell of a job 'protecting' Anakin. The man has now had two of his closest friends disappear under strikingly similar circumstances._ Obi-Wan could only hope Anakin hadn't been far behind him to the mall.

He shifted in the chair he was tied to, trying to get a feel of his prison. There was no visible door, (although not much was visible whatsoever), and the room didn't seem to be any bigger than a bedchamber. It would be more than adequate for his purposes.

Obi-Wan had come prepared with one trick up his sleeve; a blood ritual that would let him communicate with the Council. It worked via him using his own blood to start the connection, and the Council receiving his message through an altar specifically for emergencies like his current predicament. It was primitive and messy, but it was efficient and required concentration more than anything.

The only difficult part was that he had to start a blood flow. While they'd tied his hands and obviously taken away his weapons, there was one sure way to make himself bleed. 

_Well, better to get it over with._ Bracing himself by fisting his hands, Obi-Wan bit down exceptionally hard on his inner lip.

 

After a burst of expected pain, he'd spit out a small pool of blood onto the floor, along with a few curses that had nothing to do with spell casting. No one said being a Jedi meant not feeling physical pain.

Pushing that aside, he focused his own magick on the fluid, knowing fully well he was draining some of his energy that could be used for escape (not to mention his lethargy left him unbalanced). The blood began to glow and illuminate the darkened room. Contact had been made.

"Masters, I..." Obi-Wan paused, trying to find the right words. "I've been captured. My last location was at the Coruscant Mall. I was following the trace of what I believe to be a Sith. Conjurer Skywalker will be able to assist in locating me presently." He hesitated briefly, before adding, "I submit myself freely to any and all punishment or reforms deemed appropriate. Please send assistance, this is urgent to everyone."

With that, the pool of blood turned a more pale shade. _Oh thank stars,_ he thought, as that signified the message had been received. It slowly drained into itself until no fluid remained. _They listened. They're coming._ Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief, but the solace was short lived.

He perked up at the sound of footsteps, each growing louder until they halted just beyond his current cage. Obi-Wan's heart pounded out of instinctual panic (that he would certainly not acknowledge). The apparent door in front of him opened, bright light pouring out to frame a daunting silhouette. There was a click, and a light awoke above him as well.

His eyes watered and blinked at the sudden change from darkness. It only took a few moments for him to readjust, and he could quickly identify the person.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. It is a shame our paths have not crossed sooner."

"Dooku." Much like how Qui-Gon had trained Obi-Wan in the ways of magick, Jard Dooku had mentored Qui-Gon. When he went on his own as both an adult and a Conjurer, the bond between them strained. And of course, with Qui-Gon's death... well. "What do you want with me?" He kept his voice cold, and slightly bitter.

The man's presence was, Obi-Wan realized, the same darker one clinging to that of the person that confronted Ahsoka.

"Just a chat, at the moment." The old man looked surprisingly good, and wore more lavish attire than Obi-Wan remembered him wearing from the few times they had met during his childhood. "I'd offer you a drink, but, unfortunatly, your freedom is not under my jurisdiction." Dooku actually sounded sympathetic, almost perfectly.

"Really," Obi-Wan asked, only slightly sarcastically. "I though you would be the leader here."

He didn't answer that directly, and instead paced quietly, before asking, "What if I told you that there was a Sith controlling everything you know?"

"That's impossible. The Jedi would've sensed him." _What?_

"Don't be so confident. Dark magick has clouded their judgement." _He's lying. Has to be._ "Thousands of people in Coruscant alone are under the influence of the warlock called 'Darth Sidious.'" Dooku faced him, a strange glint in his eyes, and said, "Join with me, Obi-Wan. Together, we can destroy him."

The idea of eradicating the Sith was tempting, he wouldn't lie. But Dooku had to be bluffing. "I'll never join you, Dooku."

He tsked. "A shame. I'd hoped you'd be able to see the truth. You've been blinded since birth, as are every other Jedi."

"I'm not going to listen to your delusions." Obi-Wan turned his head, looking away from the older man.

"Then tell me, where is Qui-Gon?"

 _Where did_ that _come from?_ "Don't bring him up as leverage. I watched him die, kindly let him rest." When it came to certain topics, Obi-Wan had a very hard time calming him emotions, like he was once again a youngling. Qui-Gon was one of those topics.

Dooku nodded as an inconclusive response, and continued to pace gingerly. "How good at detecting enchantments were you at sixteen?"

He frowned. "What are you insinuating?"

"The Jedi Order is more deceptive than you think," was all he said. "Contemplate that." He slunk out the door, but kept the light on inside the room. Almost as if he expected Obi-Wan to try and escape at some point. Which was true.

With the lights on, Obi-Wan could now see the faintest outline of where the door was. It seemed to have been designed to be air tight. He also observed that he was tied with simple rope. It was almost too easy, he'd not expect this level of cheapness from someone like Dooku.

His binds were easy to untie, especially around his wrists. It probably took him less than a minute to be free. _I have a bad feeling I'll be walking right in to another trap._

The door was locked, obviously. But this was no problem for an experienced magick user; he merely touched the door and it's internal mechanisms flooded into his brain, and Obi-Wan could clearly see the path to unlock it. Being magickally out of balance, he probably shouldn't have been attempting telekinetics to open it, but did anyways. Obi-Wan absconded from the room as soon as he could, only to take a step back.

He was throw off by the hallways. They were concrete and plain, and not well lit. _This isn't exactly what I'd picture an evil villian's hangout to be. And definitely not Dooku's. Although,_ he stopped himself, squinting at a familiar crack in one of the walls, _It may not be in his possession at all._

Obi-Wan then recognized the tunnels as those that ran under his university. _Why would Dooku take me here? And let me escape so easily? None of this adds up._

That's when he felt it. The prominent trace he'd found on Ahsoka. The very same that rendered him unconscious the day - how long had he been out? - before. They were somewhere in these halls, with him.

 _On one hand, I could fight the Warlock and retrieve their blood, saving Ahsoka and ending the hunt, right here, right now,_ Obi-Wan pondered. _On the other hand, I could get myself killed by fighting an unknown enemy, while being uncentered and unbalanced._

Obi-Wan started uncertainly jogging down the desolate hall, realizing he had no choice but to deal with things if it got to that point. Number one priority, regardless of anything else: get out.

It is astonishing to Obi-Wan how peculiar his situation had become. Of course, his nearly suicidal actions hadn't helped, but things were truly odd. _There has to be something much larger at play here. I can sense that._ Dooku basically letting roam free in Obi-Wan's own stomping grounds? Not his style. _Perhaps it ties in to my vision. Dooku does seem to know things pertaining to the subject._

Obi-Wan slowed his pace, a shiver running up his spine. The Warlock was close, and... feminine, but strong.

And he wondered where Anakin was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry his boyfriend is gonna save him
> 
>  
> 
> Latin translation (thought I'd add in another archaic/ancient language):
> 
> Deodamnatus - damn it


	5. burn the warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry about not updating sooner. And this being a short, quick, generally bad for my standards chapter. Might actually come back and fix this later.   
> Some not too good shit has gone down for me irl and I've got some serious writers block lol

It didn't take much for Anakin, surprisingly, to calm down after Obi-Wan's call. At this point he almost expected it. 

The most logical course of action was to contact the Council. Which was not ideal, as they had been keeping their current affairs secretive in a failed attempt at control. So he obviously had a lot to suffer through admitting to the Council.

"It's not that complicated," he said with gritted teeth. "I called Obi-Wan about Ahsoka. He got home and we decided to hunt for the Warlock today. That way we could stop it before it became a whole ordeal. It was bad, I apologize, excetra, can we just find Obi-Wan?!" Anakin hadn't meant for the increasing vocalized passion. "He could be tortured, or worse--"

Windu raised a hand to silence him. "Finding him is a high priority, Skywalker, but we don't have enough evidence that he is in enemy care."

Thank the Force for good timing, however, when the peculiar leader Yoda spoke up in his odd voice. "A message, we are receiving. Perhaps contact us Obi-Wan will, hmm?"

Sure enough, when attention focused to the blood altar, Obi-Wan's voice hissed from it:  
 _Masters, I... I've been captured. My last location was at the Coruscant Mall. I was following the trace of what I believe to be a Sith. Conjurer Skywalker will be able to assist in locating me presently._ A heartbeat passed. _I submit myself freely to any and all punishment or reforms deemed appropriate. Please send assistance, this is urgent to everyone._

Anakin felt guilty, he realized, as the Masters began to move around him mildly frantically from his perspective, trying to signal reception of the message and trace the location, (one of the Masters was particularly good at that). It was almost as if life went around without him.

_He did this for me, and for Ahsoka._ Anakin gripped his fist. _And I should get it together and find him. It's the least I can do._

He could suppress his emotions for now, but the lingering tinge of affection and concern stayed in the foreground of his mind.

\---

He moved as quietly as possible, though Anakin was sure his pounding heart would give away his presense. Somewhere around here had to be Obi-Wan. Or that Warlock.

Obi-Wan seemed to have been taken to a storage unit garage under ground near the mall. It was, to put it simply, a strange place for a Warlock to bring him. Especially since the facility was fully functioning. _It's kinda creepy._

As he softly turned a corner, a shock ran through his body at the sight of a woman with her back turned. She was unnervingly pale and generally a distinct figure.

_That's her, isn't it?_ Anakin suppressed a growl. _The one that made this mess._ He had to plan this carefully. Realizing he was weaponless, Anakin scolded himself for not talking any sort of weapon. At least he had his combat training and magick.

With this in mind, he ran to tackle her, using her obviousness to his advantage and kicking her legs out from under her. She quickly retaliated, however, by grabbing onto his wrist for support upwards and bending it to an unnatural angle. It was not yet broken but it made Anakin yelp. 

While exchanging blows he formed heat in his palms, generating energy. She soon reacted, a confused look on her face as his touch began to burn her, trying to scramble away. Her specialty was presumably in Darkness, and not in a defensive nature either. Fending off Fire would be difficult for her if she were not trained for it, and she seemed to not be.

Anakin saw movement from the corner of his vision, and looked away from the female Warlock for a split second to see Obi-Wan. He felt relief which soon vanished; that second was all she needed to pull from his reach and kick him in the chest and send him stumbling.

"Obi-Wan!" He called out for his friend, who nodded in understanding. Obi-Wan closed his eyes with concentration. 

The Warlock looked like a feral animal. She froze, however, as Obi-Wan's spell took effect. He recognized it easily; blood control. They did need a sample of it, after all -- and a magick one would do just as well.

After a few heated moments, she seemed to be gaining control over the spell. Obi-Wan was weak and unfocused. He nodded once more at Anakin and let go of the connection. _He's got it._

There was a billowing black cloud that engulfed them all filled the corridor quickly. Anakin was particularly sensitive to changes in air quality and thus begun coughing harshly. Obi-Wan sounded unfazed. But when the smoke cleared, it was revealed he looked drained.

Oh, and the female Warlock was missing. They didn't care much about it in the moment.

Obi-Wan limped over and gripped Anakin in a hug tightly. "You won't believe what's happened down here. It's deeper than we thought. I'm sorry for being reckless - but I trusted you could find me."

Anakin grinned. "I've done much worse and you know it. The Council isn't very happy though. But when are they?" The pair laughed, and Anakin felt his cheeks warm up. "I'm glad you're okay."

Obi-Wan smiled back. "I'm glad you're here."

 

END OF ACT ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act one, as in the first part of the story. Not that this is individually finished. Expect at least one intermission in the future that will answer some questions! ;)


	6. INTERMISSION ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief and sweet. The weeks in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Haven't updated this in ages, mostly because I kinda thought no one was reading it, at least in comparison to Dark Seasons. I did though! Its a bit short but good. So enjoy this slightly cryptic goodness.

Over the course of the month, the Council felt a shockwave from startled, demanding Jedi wanting to know the cause of sudden protocol regarding Warlocks. The resurfacing of the evil was, to say the least, a huge ordeal. Many Jedi asked questions they did not have answers to, stirring even more discourse. 

Anakin kept his mouth shut on the subject but had a feeling that that was what the alleged Sith wanted. Internal panic would only make the job easier. But Anakin knew the possible consequences of bringing up the idea to the already irritated Council.

Ahsoka hadn't really remembered anything when she woke up. As far as she was concerned, she has suffered a mere nap, not a violent attack. This lack of evidence was the other thing eating at the Council. They had the testimonies of both Anakin and Obi-Wan, but there was the possibility (in their minds at least) it was some kind of set up or fake. It sounded like bullshit to everyone else though.

What Anakin felt was by far the scariest aspect of that time was Obi-Wan's impending reform training. Obi-Wan had resigned to it early, but Anakin wasn't so sure. He didn't deserve it. He was just being human, right? He'd been cooped up too long or jet lagged to pure exhaustion to think of anything other than chasing adrenalin. _Right?_

It probablu was stupid of him not to trust the Council, Anakin thought. _Or maybe very wise._

One day Obi-Wan brought up the topic of Palpatine over tea - yes, tea. It was something Anakin wasn't about to drop now.

"I can't believe you began to like tea. And when I was gone, no less. What changed your taste buds?"

Anakin had hesitated but looked up and smiled. "You, I guess. It gets lonely here. Needed company from good memories."

Obi-Wan raised a hand signalling him to wait while he finished swallowing a mouthful of tea. "Speaking of company, how has the mayor been?

He opened his mouth but frowned. "I- well, I know we met yesterday but- I just can't remember what we talked about." Anakin added, "I don't think I remember our other talks well either. Weird I guess."

Obi-Wan frowned as well, but was looking more concerned than puzzled. "Perhaps the time just slips away from you..." He murmured.

They'd just sat there in silence for a bit, sipping the tea, later moving on to subject of Obi-Wan's abduction. Anakin had always had strong feelings for him, but the desperation he had felt was almost unexpected. Maybe he didn't realize how strong they were.

And as the sun had begun to set through the windows, their tea gone cold, a strange atmosphere filled the room. But the magnum opus of the evening was with a confession from Anakin:

"I knew I'd find you -- but when I was thinking about it, I don't think how I'd live if the worst happened." They were inches away from each other then.

Tentatively, and nearly shaking, Anakin looked into Obi-Wan's hazy eyes and closed the distance with a kiss. It was absolutely exhilarating. His heart rate would've made a cardiologist sweat. Obi-Wan's lips were soft and sweet and everything he had yearned for, without even realizing it. There was nothing overly lustful about it, yet was the most sexually charged moment in a lifetime of hookups.

Realistically the kiss lasted only a few seconds. To Anakin it might as well had been hours. When they parted, the pair shared a gaze reflecting two nervous teenagers. Obi-Wan was the first to look away, and Anakin's heart sunk. _Is he rejecting me? Gnay tia ip..._

"I," Obi-Wan was blushing hard and his voice had cracked. "Could we, um, again?"

And that's how they kissed the first and second times.

 

\---

 

He awoke to the instinct to check on his child (though he no longer lived with him). Not not his child was in trouble, but like they'd had a bad dream and needed calming.

His child was grown up now, and not even a blood born child. A makeshift one. Their bond didn't discriminate however.

His child had panicked. Something had gone wrong. Something evil. And he would've helped him, if it wasn't a late reaction. And if he wasn't legally dead.

Part of him still urged him to do something. Parental instinct? Magick Forces? It didn't matter, he had to intervene. _Odo totza moanu? Ag._

It wasn't time to open his eyes yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enochian Translations
> 
> Gnay tia ip - Does he feel...?
> 
> Odo totza moanu? Ag - Open his eyes? No.
> 
> (Hey remember when I said questions would be answered yeah apparently I lied)


End file.
